You Blew Me Off
by dance-shop-snark
Summary: Brooke Davis does some much needed reflecting.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the one tree hill show or characters, nor Bare JR or their song "You blew me off" (from the cruel intentions soundtrack).**

**A/N: This is pretty much my second fanfic ever. I wrote 1 Smallville one a while ago and started on the sequel but it didn't really work out (although I was quite fond of the first). So I'd like honest opinions, but try to be constructive please and thanks you! (and ps this is also strange that I'm attempting to write a Brook story... I would probably do better with a Peyton fiction but I just had this idea thats been wanting to get out!)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_When I said,  
I love you  
You blew me off  
It turned me on _

"Why do you do this to yourself B.Davis?" Brooke asked herself while staring at her reflection in her perfectly organized vanity mirror. She had been in deep thought for a while now. All because of the boy known as Lucas Scott. He was constantly confusing her. She realized that he was the cause of many changes in her life. While together, there were good times. Yet more often then not they both took the relationship for granted. It was like they wanted each other but it wasn't as fun once they had succeeded. __

All or nothing  
More or less  
You assault me ruthlessly  
Oh you're the best 

"How much of my life has been affected, not for the better because of this?" Her mind screamed at her while she ran a sleek brush through her raven locks. It was almost as if they spent more time fighting then they did actually enjoying the company. Yet when they were apart she wanted him, and he was always drawn back to her. Thus restarting the vicious cycle. Plus one of the things that had initially drawn her to the blond boy, was how for once in her life she wasn't just a drunk high school girl just screwing around with some random guy. Lucas invoked feelings in her that she wished she felt more often. Deep down she really wanted to just have someone to be close too. And he gave her that. At first. But even though she tried to deny it, they just weren't right for each other. __

You don't understand you see  
Your not suppose to take on me  
You don't understand you see  
That's just how it's gotta be 

Was the thrill of the chase suppose to be so amazing that a real relationship could never be worth it? Because it was times like these that brook had a sneaking suspicion that things shouldn't be that way. But it always was. And now Peyton, her friend of forever, had turned into Brook's personal punching bag. But was she really mad at Peyton? Because to the outside world it certainly looked like she was. But upon further thought she realized, that even years ago when Lucas and Peyton had cheated the first time, inside she knew it wasn't as much Peyton's fault. Yes, there were things that could have been different on that front, but Lucas was constantly changing the idea of what he wanted. Again, the thrill of the chase and unrequited love seemed to prevail over long lasting relationships. But that wasn't how it was suppose to be, and it wasn't how Brook wanted it. Plus Lucas and his indecisiveness was starting to get annoying.

__

If you ignore me  
You get my respect  
When you turn to hug me  
I like you less 

Brook pushed the petal of the car down faster. The truth was beginning to give her a massive headache. She had spent enough of her time being mad at all the wrong people. And she refused to be that person anymore. She was Brook Davis and she ate weak people for breakfast. She didn't want to become the type of person she hated. And she didn't want to be with someone who wasn't interesting enough to invest serious time in. And she wanted to stop being a beesy to people who mattered more then life itself.

_What are you doing  
Callin' me on the phone  
Sayin' Bobby come back   
Won't ya leave me alone _

Brook pulled over to the curb and stopped the car. She was ready. Lucas was better as her friend anyway. But in any other way, she wished he would leave her be. She would always have a soft spot for him. But being the kind of person she was, she didn't want to live life through her "soft spots". __

You blew me off...

As she walked up to the door, she shuddered to herself. Change was hard. But she was prepared. And after knocking on the door, she resolved herself to what she would say. And as the door opened she said one thing.

"We need to talk."

And as she uttered the simple words "I love you", she smiled to herself as the curly haired girl at the door gave a smile for the first time in a while.

"I love you too B. Davis"

And now Lucas would know how it felt to be blown off. __


End file.
